LIVING NEW WORLD MONKEYS (PLATYRRHINI), by Dr. Philip Hershkovitz, is under contract for publication by the University of Chicago Press. Dr. Hershkovitz's work is an authoritative reference which meets the need for identification to species and subspecies of New World monkeys, particularly marmosets, used in medical research, and for stabilization of their scientific nomenclature. It will serve as a basic source of information on the origin, evolution, dispersal and behavior of living American monkeys. It is designed to provide the needed taxonomic capabilities and universality of scientific names for New World monkeys, suborder Platyrrhini. It is scheduled for publication in Spring 1977. The published book will be approximately 960 pages, in a double-column 8 1/2 X 11 3/4 format. It will contain approximately 520 line drawings and halftones (photographs) and 7 color plates. Included with this application are sample pages from the volume. Some of Dr. Hershkovitz's research (the volume represents three decades of investigations) was conducted under NIH Contract No. PH 43-65-1040 and, through Grant No. LM 00563-01, this Press was provided with funds to meet publication costs. This award was based on estimates made in 1967, however, and by 1973, when the work was delivered to the Press, it had grown so considerably that our manufacturing costs were re-estimated. Now, with the addition of more material and with higher publishing costs, our estimate has risen again. This figure represents only 50% of the total expenditure required; it does not include the sums incurred for copy editing (one senior editor worked full time 18 months) and design and those required for promotion and distribution (warehousing, order fulfillment) and overhead. We are convinced of the importance of the volume to scientists working in diverse fields and we are anxiousto bring it out under our imprint. To do this we are in urgent need of a subvention to cover manufacturing costs.